Field
The described embodiments relate to techniques for reducing power consumption by synchronizing the detection of electronic devices in a wireless network.
Related Art
Many modern electronic devices include a networking subsystem that is used to wirelessly communicate with other electronic devices. For example, these electronic devices can include a networking subsystem with a cellular network interface (UMTS, LTE, etc.), a wireless local area network interface (e.g., a wireless network such as described in the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standard or Bluetooth™ from the Bluetooth Special Interests Group of Kirkland, Wash.), and/or another type of wireless interface.
In many wireless-communication protocols, electronic devices detect each other by regularly broadcasting beacons and scanning for the beacons from other electronic devices. For example, an electronic device that communicates with another electronic device in a wireless network using a communication protocol that is compatible with an IEEE 802.11 standard (which is sometimes referred to as ‘Wi-Fi’) may wake up its radio periodically to receive a beacon frame at beacon transmission times.
However, regularly transmitting and receiving these beacons typically results in significant power consumption by the networking subsystems. Therefore, the existing detection techniques in wireless networks may reduce the operating time of the electronic device, which can degrade the user experience.